Kid buu the real
Summary I can only say, that if you face him, everything and nothing is lost, even without facing him, you cannot do anything against him because he is:' 'aberrancy, 'abeyancy', 'acceptancy', 'accordancy', 'accountancy', 'adamancy', 'adiathermancy', 'adjutancy', 'aeromancy', 'aldermancy', 'alectoromancy', 'alectryomancy', 'aleuromancy', 'alomancy', 'anthracomancy', 'anthropomancy', 'appellancy', 'applicancy', 'arithmancy', 'arithmomancy', 'arrogancy', 'ascendancy', 'ascessancy', 'astragalomancy', 'athermancy', 'attendancy', 'austromancy', 'axinomancy', 'belomancy', 'benignancy', 'bibliomancy', 'blatancy', 'botanomancy', 'brillancy', 'brilliancy', 'buoyancy', 'capnomancy', 'cartomancy', 'catoptromancy', 'ceromancy', 'chancy', 'chaomancy', 'chartomancy', 'chiromancy', 'clairvoyancy', 'cleromancy', 'coadjuvancy', 'colluctancy', 'commorancy', 'compliancy', 'concomitancy', 'concordancy', 'conservancy', 'consonancy', 'constancy', 'conversancy', 'coscinomancy', 'couchancy', 'crystallomancy', 'dactyliomancy', 'dactylomancy', 'dancy', 'daphnomancy', 'delirancy', 'dependancy', 'deviancy', 'diathermancy', 'discordancy', 'discrepancy', 'disfancy', 'dissonancy', 'distancy', 'dominancy', 'dormancy', 'dubitancy', 'durancy', 'elegancy', 'enoptomancy', 'equiponderancy', 'equitancy', 'errancy', 'exorbitancy', 'expectancy', 'extancy', 'extravagancy', 'extuberancy', 'exuberancy', 'exultancy', 'faineancy', 'fancy', 'flagrancy', 'flamboyancy', 'flippancy', 'fragrancy', 'fritinancy', 'gastromancy', 'geomancy', 'gyromancy', 'habiitancy', 'habitancy', 'halomancy', 'hesitancy', 'hieromancy', 'hydromancy', 'ichthyomancy', 'imitancy', 'immoderancy', 'impeccancy', 'importancy', 'incessancy', 'incogitancy', 'incompliancy', 'inconsonancy', 'inconstancy', 'indignancy', 'indistancy', 'inelegancy', 'inerrancy', 'infancy', 'inhabitancy', 'insignificancy', 'instancy', 'intemperancy', 'intendancy', 'intolerancy', 'invigilancy', 'irradiancy', 'irrelavancy', 'irrelevancy', 'irritancy', 'itinerancy', 'jactancy', 'joyancy', 'latitancy', 'lecanomancy', 'liegiancy', 'lieutenancy', 'lithomancy', 'luxuriancy', 'malignancy', 'mendicancy', 'meteoromancy', 'metopomancy', 'militancy', 'miscreancy', 'mordancy', 'mordicancy', 'myomancy', 'nancy', 'necromancy', 'nomancy', 'obeisancy', 'observancy', 'obstancy', 'occupancy', 'omphalomancy', 'oneiromancy', 'onomancy', 'onomomancy', 'onychomancy', 'operancy', 'ophiomancy', 'oppugnancy', 'ornithomancy', 'orphancy', 'oscillancy', 'oscitancy', 'pancy', 'peccancy', 'pedomancy', 'pegomancy', 'penetrancy', 'pernancy', 'petulancy', 'piquancy', 'pliancy', 'poignancy', 'precipitancy', 'predominancy', 'pregnancy', 'preoccupancy', 'preponderancy', 'prevenancy', 'protestancy', 'protuberancy', 'psychomancy', 'pyromancy', 'rabdomancy', 'radiancy', 'rampancy', 'recalcitrancy', 'recreancy', 'recusancy', 'redundancy', 'regnancy', 'relevancy', 'reluctancy', 'repugnancy', 'resonancy', 'rhabdomancy', 'rhapsodomancy', 'romancy', 'sciomancy', 'secancy', 'sergeancy', 'sibilancy', 'sideromancy', 'significancy', 'spodomancy', 'squinancy', 'stagnancy', 'stichomancy', 'stigonomancy', 'subordinancy', 'subtenancy', 'supplicancy', 'survivancy', 'sycophancy', 'temperancy', 'tenancy', 'tephramancy', 'termagancy', 'theomancy', 'trenchancy', 'truancy', 'unchancy', 'unconstancy', 'undertenancy', 'vacancy', 'vacillancy', 'vagancy', 'vagrancy', 'valiancy', 'vallancy', 'verdancy', 'vibrancy', 'vigilancy' and the one that you have seen in dbz is an illusion that he created with just nothing of his power because he travels to anothers multiverses to destroy all the existence and noexistence ' ' Powers and Stats Tier: The tiers don’t deserve him ' ' Name: formally it is called kid buu but to say its true name will erase you from all the omniverses and in all known ways and and that do not exist yet ' ' Origin: he is the origin ' ' Genders: ALLS ' ' Age: even his age cannot be represented in written form ' ' Classification: 'The most merciful thing in the world, I think, is the inability of the human mind to correlate all its contents. We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. The sciences, each straining in its own direction, have hitherto harmed us little; but some day the piecing together of dissociated knowledge will open up such terrifying vistas of reality, and of our frightful position therein, that we shall either go mad from the revelation or flee from the deadly light into the peace and safety of a new dark age' ' ' Powers and Abilities: only needs his flickering to destroy you of all omniverses and if you are some that can be closer to 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 ^ infinity (repeated infinity) infinity^0^infinity squared between zero of his power to be absorbed Attack Potency: even his weakest creation was free from worries and had fun with the destruction it caused, the same comparison that would be made with his power would be made with his personality, but even so you would have to stop existing so that at least nobody could understand ''' '''Speed: even speedwagon is afraid Lifting Strength: even if the aleversal and memetic tier characters combined^infinity think of his strength, they would disappear Striking Strength: If his blink erases you from the existence of all omniverses ....... pfff HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (repeated infinity) Durability: He overcomes immortality and regeneration and makes them look like garbage Stamina: never ends ' Range: all the existence dimensions, omniverses, fictional universes, fandoms, etc^infinite' ' Standard Equipment: don’t make me laugh again' ' Intelligence: even his intelligence goes beyond everything understood so far and is on' an existential level that no type of being is able to reach Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: he just need to flicker or absorb you ' ' Others ' ' Notable Victories: he always wins, and if you want to challenge him, then try Notable loses: stalemates: Category:Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Was on joke battles wiki but now is here Category:Dragon ball Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Solos your verse Category:Beyond Tiers Category:The Most perfect character on this wiki Category:The strongest character on this wiki Category:Stronger than goku Category:Stronger than crimson khorne Category:Japanese Category:Beat kim jong un in a pokemon match Category:Makes david look like a wimp Category:Makes pain upon his enemies Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Makes the illuminati hide in fear Category:Makes Meta Knight (SSBB) weaker below the truly undeniably weakest below all Category:Dropkicks The Userslayer through alefinity aleverses Category:Makes all of uselessnoobs profiles lose by standing Category:Solos any copy+pasted Characters with the same Categories Category:Solos anime Category:Solos marvel Category:Male Characters Category:Evil characters Category:Devils Category:Stronger than Khorne, HATE, Emerald Emperor, Omni-Gigyas, Omega, The Demon Himself and Aurum itself Category:Demons Category:Killed hate Category:Solos fiction Category:Solos MLPLover2011's Profiles by Accident Category:Solos uselessnoobs profiles Category:Solos spectral destroyers Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Makes solid snake shit his pants Category:Makes everyone get Cancer Category:Makes Goku (wanked) look like the truly undeniably weakest below all Category:Makes gordan ramsey a joke Category:Makes Flan-Chan cry Category:Killed salty noobs Category:Beyond categories Category:Absorber